Silver Ghost
Silver Ghost (Stacy Conrad, born Stanley Conners)Silver Linings: Part 1 is a teenage mutant in the process of changing into a girl who ran away from home after his abusive stepfather discovered his inter-sexual status. History Stanley grew up in Oakwood, Ohio. His father left him and his mother, an event he blames on himself not being manly enough even though he can't have been any older than 8 at the time, and his mother remarried. Her new husband George was barely willing to tolerate his existence and would regularly beat him up. When Stanley, still unaware he was a mutant, started changing into a girl this filled him with both delight and dread since he feared George's reaction. George reacted by trying to beat Stan to death when this came to light in a bathroom encounter, but Stan manifested his mutant powers, successfully defended himself and escaped to Cincinnati. In Cincinnati he went to the runaway center and was given a place in a halfway house under the assumed name Stacy Conrad. Stacy was soon seduced by Danny Ferris, a cocaine addicted "Bullshit Artist" a year older than her, and followed him when he was thrown out for stealing. Danny attempted to sell her into prostitution and learned of her powers when she successfully defended herself. Still not the wiser Stacy let Danny talk her into using her powers to repeatedly steal from local mob Boss Hogg's operations, quickly earning the supervillain name Silver Ghost. After run-ins with local SPECTRUM heroes Tawny, Golden Knight and the Green Witch as well as the assassin Manticore who was sent after her Stacy decided to quit despite Danny's protests, and when he tried to kill her in an attempt to earn a reward from Boss Hogg she finally wised up to Danny's character, learning that her powers had misled her into trusting him because he believed in his own lies. Stacy contacted the Green Witch hoping for help with her legal situation and SPECTRUM cut a deal with District Attorney Lee Kaltenborn, Stacy delivering evidence against Boss Hogg in exchange for the DA not pressing any charges and SPECTRUM collectively being accepted as her legal guardians. Stacy was 13 years old as of April 11, 2006 and claimed to be 14 on August 20. Her cover story for living with the Green Witch, is that she's a "millionaire heiress".''Silver Linings: Chapter 2, Parts 2 to 9'' Appearance She has straw-blonde hair and an oval face. Powers Stacy can form a silver skin around herself and her clothes - even when worn by another person she is touching. This silver skin enhances her strength and damage resistance, allows her to fly and even to turn invisible. The way her gender change progresses and her enhanced strength and toughness even without silver skin show that Stacy is an exemplar. She has also demonstrated telepathy, telekinesis, and various ESP traits, suggesting that she might be a Package Deal Psychic and that her silver skin is a PK-shell. She has used the silver skin in conjunction with ESP and/or telepathy, so if she is a PDP she is powerful enough for split use. Associations *Peggie Conners - mother *George - stepfather *Cody - half-brother, age 4 *Wyatt - half-brother, age 2 *SPECTRUM - legal guardians References Category:Package Deal Psychic Category:Exemplar Category:Telepath Category:Telekinetic Category:Esper Category:Gender-complicated Category:Ohio Category:Cincinnati